


Five Times Stiles used "Scoot Mccute" on Scott, and The One Time Scott used it.

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bromance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, mentions of Scott McCall/Allison Argent - Freeform, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly fic based on the "Scoot McCute" conversations with clavicularity. Stiles makes up a new nickname for Scott. It's normal for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Stiles used "Scoot Mccute" on Scott, and The One Time Scott used it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clavicular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/gifts).



1.

The first time is during their summer vacation. Stiles is pretty much coming from a long binge of not sleeping a wink for the past three days because he started watching some new TV show and couldn’t stop, his dad is pulling in long shifts so he didn’t realise Stiles wasn’t sleeping, and according to Stiles _sleep is for the weak_.  Also the new show he was watching is some super scary/dark/grim thing, and Scott knows how Stiles imagination is on a normal day. It must be running overtime right now making him too paranoid to sleep.

It’s also probably the _actual_ reason Stiles refuses to sleep. But Scott will let Stiles think he believed that lie, and just sigh and clean up the mess Stiles has made, because he’s not going to let Stiles use that as an excuse not to sleep.

Because, well, Scott is a good friend. _The bestest friend ever_ , Stiles slurs later on, after a good six hour nap when Scott wakes him up to make him eat some dinner before he leaves, as he wraps around Scott, yawning sleepily. Stiles is always way cuddly after sleeping, at least with him.

“Yeah,” he says amused and grinning as he pats Stiles buzz, before disentangling himself from Stiles’ gangly limbs. “I need to head off, you’ll be okay? You’ll eat right?”

Stiles, who has now decided to go back to napping for a bit more since he’s had his Scott cuddle time and sleep and him are friends again, waves him off. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be up in five and eat. You don’t have to be a mother hen. Now go on. Scoot McCute!”

Scott raises his eyebrows, but gives up barely a second later, since this is Stiles, and switches the lights off before heading downstairs, and puts the macandcheese in the fridge before locking up the Stilinski house before leaving.

 

 

2.

Scott thought Stiles would’ve forgotten about it, since Stiles was sleepy at the time.

Hell, _he_ forgot about it.

They’re in Stiles jeep, and Stiles is driving them grumpily to the clinic, instead of to the new Nolan Batman movie that he’s been excited for since ages. But the pregnant sick dog, they’ve been taking care of at the clinic is about to deliver, there’s complications, and Deaton wants help.  Scott feels bummed out too, because he shelled out money for first day first show tickets too, but Stiles has always been the bigger Batman fan amongst the two of them.

“Sorry.” He says, _again_ , once they reach the clinic, and means it, because he was excited for this too.

Stiles sighs, “Dude, I said it’s not your fault. I mean things like this happen.”

“We’ll go as soon as I’m done. I’ll pay for your ticket?” Scott asks getting out of the jeep. He really wants to make this up to Stiles.

Stiles’ rolls his eyes. “No, stop. Again, not your fault. Now scoot McCute, go be a doggie’s superhero vet assistant.”

Scott raises his eyes. “You remember that?”

“I remember _everything_. Now seriously Scott go. Deaton’s waiting for you.”

Scott grins, as he tromps off into the clinic.

 

 

3.

They’re in the middle of their weekly gaming session when it happens the third time, both yelling at the screen and frantically pushing buttons as they navigate through the hoard of zombies. And Scott’s mom calls.

Stiles hits pause before Scott can.

“Hi mom… ah… I’m with Stiles… uh now… do you really… ? Ah okay, sure…” Scott sighs as the call cuts, and looks at Stiles with a wide, pleading, apologetic gaze.

Stiles on the other hand has already unpaused the game, and is back to killing zombies. “I’m not even going to ask. Your mom never calls unless she really needs something. Go on and scoot mccute. I’ll handle the zombie genocide myself.”

Scott grins at him. “Thanks.”

 

 

4.

Because this is Stiles it becomes a thing.

_Of course it does._

“Seriously,” Scott says, staring up at Stiles, who’s standing over his bed.

Stiles’ looks confused. “What? What?”

“Stiles it’s six a.m.”

“Yes, I’m aware of this.”

“It’s _Sunday_.”

“Yeah, Scottie-boy. I know.”

Scott stares at Stiles some more.  “Why are you at my house at six a.m. on a Sunday morning? How did you even _get_ in? Mom’s not yet back from her shift.” Scott won’t even touch the McCute thing. It’s way too early for that.

“I climbed up the pipe and through the window after jiggling it open.” Stiles shrugs, as if what he did is an everyday _normal_ thing to do. “And I woke up at an even ungodlier hour of five a.m. just to be in time to get here at six a.m. because my best friend asked – no sorry _pestered_ – me too, because he wants to go for a morning run to train for lacrosse.”

Scott winces apologetically. He foggily remembers asking Stiles throughout the week about this.

“Now come on.” Stiles says cheerily, pulling the covers off Scott completely. “Scoot McCute your ass of bed, and get ready for a McRun.”

“Oh god,” Scott groans, “Too early in the day for puns Stiles.”

“Heathen. It’s never too early for puns.”

Scott groans again, and resigns himself to a day of slightly hyper than usual Stiles.

 

 

5.

“Scootey McCutey your booty to Allison’s. I’ll take care of this.” Stiles waves him off the moment his phone rings.

“Stiles, what. I’m not leaving. Allison knows we’re working on our project. She must’ve just called because she wanted to know something.”

Stiles just _looks_ at him. His ‘I don’t believe you’ face is worrying bitchy. Scott huffs and picks up the call.

Two minutes later he sinks down in the kitchen chair, while Stiles gives him a smug smirk.

“Okay fine she wants me over. Her parents won’t be there for hours.”

“And you’re still here why? Scoot.”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“Let what go?”

“The… you know.”

Stiles clearly looks like he doesn’t.

“The Scoot McCute thing.”

“Oh that. No. Nope. Nien. Never.” Stiles grin could be infuriating, but it’s not.

“Never mind.” Scott says as he starts packing his backpack.

 

 

+1

“You’re at my place, in the middle of the night, going through my clothes, half naked, why?” Stiles asks, blearily rubbing his sleepy eyes. “I know it’s not wolf related, because otherwise you’d have woken me up instead of trying to be quiet…. Wait weren’t you supposed to be with Allison?”

Scott blinks up at Stiles, holding Stiles’ gray hoodie, and shrugs. “Her parents came home early, and nearly walk in on us. I had to ‘Scoot McCute’ pronto, if I didn’t want to get shot.” Scott even does the finger quotes thing, grinning stupidly, because of course he has to rub the fact that he’s having sex into Stiles face. Of course.

Stiles lets it go. “Okay why here?”

“I left my clothes at her place, and it’s cold and your place was closer?” Scott says pulling on the hoodie.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Your mom isn’t at home, and you forgot your house keys, didn’t you?”

“That too.”

“Yeah, yeah come on. I’ll get out the sleeping bag.”

“Thanks Stiles.”

“No problem. Oh and Scott, you’re lucky I love you so much.”


End file.
